


Country boy meets City girl

by Takoboi



Category: Original Work
Genre: But consider it a stand alone cute story, City girl/Country boy is a cute thing, City setting, F/M, Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!, I Love You, I have No Excuse, This is an idea that came to be as an inside joke with my gf, Unreliable Narrator, enjoy ig, just soft, love you babe if you reading this <3, oh well, tfw your gf is your editor but you cant show her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takoboi/pseuds/Takoboi
Summary: Perhaps it wasn't the best planned move. No, it was the worst plan he's ever had.But he doesn't regret it in the slightest.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Country boy meets City girl

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This is just a gift tbh, but I wanna share it also, I like it so that's what matters.

Shaking, he clutched his bag to his chest tightly. Neon, fluorescent lights blinded him as he got off the bus. Perhaps it was a bad idea to move to the city at night. He heard tales before of the dangers that lurked. Those with a bad attitude and no respect. But he was committed, packing his few things in his tiny bag. Deep breath, chest puffed out, he stepped out of the Bus stop, pulling out a map. People were staring at him, _great_. Exactly what he needed.  
  
Burying his face in the map, he tried to piece what street he was in. It’s not that he _wanted_ to move from that spot, no, but city folks were like herds of cows moving him along, in a rush. Well, if only the girls back at the farm were fast as these people, his old chores would have been easier. Almost crashing into a streetlight, and receiving side glares from passersby, he was beginning to think this was a very bad idea. No, **_correction_** , now that he was confident he was lost, it was a horrible idea.  
  
How did he end up here, where there were barely any lights or people? His legs seemed to have the right idea, quivering like a leaf. Gods, even **he** pitied himself. This stupid map! Was this why those city folks had those phones? Maybe he should invest in one, assuming he didn’t die his first night in the city. Squinting at the map, the country boy didn’t even notice the sputtering noises of a motorcycle heading near him.  
  
“Hey, you lost?” said a helmeted figure on top of the fancy motor. Leather jacket, dark visor, those ripped faded jeans, dark black boots. Oh _gods_ , he was going to die, wasn’t he?  
  
“N-No! ’m just a…. sightseein’! City is mighty big, y’ know. I reckon ‘m fine.” He stuttered, hands now shaking, the map making wobbling noises. The figure tilted their head, before reaching to take off their helmet. His breath caught in his throat, heart stuttering hard against his chest.  
  
“Aw, you are lost ain’t you? Don’t worry little country boy, I don’t bite.” A laugh, making his cheeks flush. She was… beautiful. Dark hair tied back with sharp, elegant eyes staring at him. He cleared his throat, praying not to make a fool of himself in front of such a beautiful gal.  
  
“I may be lost city gal, but… like I said before, I reckon ‘ll be fine.”  
  
“Come now, where you heading country boy? I got time to kill, wouldn’t hurt helpin’ out a cutie like you.” She flashed him a toothy grin, sending the final blow to his poor little stuttering heart. Stuffing the map into his bag quietly, he hugged it again, giving the city woman a meek nod. She made a small head gesture to the back as she put on the helmet again. Awkwardly, he went to seat himself, taking deep breaths. **_It’ll be fine_** , he told himself, **_if you die, you’ll have died meeting the most beautiful gal you ever saw._**  
  
“You can hang on to me, little country boy. I don’t mind.” She chuckled, as he timidly wrapped his arms around her waist. “So, where to?”   
  
Where to… Damn, where was he even heading to? This entire trip was horribly planned, he was beginning to realize.  
  
“S…Surprise me?”  
  
She tilted her head again, shoulders shrugging “Heh, if you wish. I got a nice place you might enjoy, got to celebrate, hm? I sure do.”  
  
Celebrate? Wait, she didn’t mean something like those clubs, did she?! The question died in his throat the second she proceeded to zoom off, however. Gripping her more tightly, he forced his mouth shut. He could feel her rumble, most likely laughing at the action. Stupid country boy, making a fool of yourself in front of the cool pretty city lady.  
  
It felt like an entirety until the motorcycle halted in a dark area, surrounded by trees. Cautiously, he removed his hands, looking a bit shaken. Shaking his head, his jellylike legs tried to get off the bike.  
  
“PF- Oh gosh your, your hair.” The city girl laughed, setting her helmet down. “You always find a new charming way to be cute eh?”  
  
“Y-You’ve only known me for while!” He sputtered, cheeks painfully hot, patting his hair down. She sent him a wink and a smirk, causing his heart to sputter again. Was she trying to give him a heart attack?!  
  
“True, true. C’mon now, I want to show you my favorite spot.” As she grabbed his arm, dragging him along. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, each burning question being kicked down by the country boy, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. It all died anyways when he saw an opening and saw tall buildings with glimmering lights fanned out. Did she take him to a cliff?  
  
“Beautiful view ain’t it? I like to come here to clear my mind. It’s… peaceful really. I thought you might like. First-timer country people like you get overwhelmed by the big old city, don’t they?”  
  
“…’m that obvious, eh?” He looked down, carefully sitting on the ground. She giggled and nodded, joining him. “But um, I like it by the way… it’ nice. I think you’re prettier though.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
End him _now_. End him forever. He said that out loud, like an idiot. City girl, **_please_**.  
  
“ ’m sorry!! I- you- er-.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been given that compliment. Bold little country boy, eh? I’m very flattered. I find you to be very adorable.” As the city girl ruffled his hair. He couldn’t look at her in the eye, but he was certain steam was coming off him at this point.  
  
“‘m…Eugene.” He muttered, rubbing his arm in a rare moment of confidence. “My name is Eugene, city gal.”  
  
“Names Sonia, country boy. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Perhaps, going to the city was in fact, a very good idea. He’s never smiled this much before in his life. Hopefully, he could see her more in the future. He wouldn’t mind grinning so much for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to everyone!! (esp my gf <3)


End file.
